


Star Crossed

by SargentMom573



Series: It's Funnier in Enochian 2016 Summer of Screams [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Naga, Naga Dean, Phoenix Castiel, Phoenixes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentMom573/pseuds/SargentMom573
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored and restless, Naga Prince Dean Winchester escaped to the warmth of the roof top.  Little did he know, someone else had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Crossed

Dean pulled at the fingers around his wrists trying to see if they would loosen a bit.

The blue-eyed man above him growled in warning and tightened his fingers further as he undid Dean’s pants with his other hand.

Fuck, that was all kinds of hot. 

Dean bucked against the thighs pinning him to the roof, but just as with his wrists he was unable to move even a small bit. 

“So fucking hot,” Dean wheezed out when the man raised his mouth off Dean’s for a few moments, blue eyes pinning him to the roof more securely than hands or thighs. He was well and truly caught, and he fucking loved it. 

“Please,” he wheezed yet again, not sure if he was asking for another breath-stealing kiss or for a hand on his hard, engorged cock that had just been sprung from its confines. 

“Use your words,” the gravel in that voice shouldn’t rake over his overwhelmed senses so sweetly. “What do you want?”

“Everything,” Dean wheezed again. He’d never been this out of control this fast, from just a few kisses. This man tore him down so swiftly, it’s terrifying as well as exhilarating.

“Be specific,” said the gravel voice as his free hand began to tug at Dean’s balls. “What do you want?”

Dean couldn’t make up his mind. Would he still jack him if Dean asked for another kiss or won’t he? Dean wanted his kisses again but he also needed a hand on his cock right now. 

Letting his cock guide him, he took a deep breath, and begged, “Touch my cock, please.”

The lips of the blue-eyed angel above him curved minutely and immediately an almost too warm hand started jacking Dean’s cock. He wasn’t gentle about it but then Dean had been beyond gentle for some time now. 

A few more tugs on his cock and Dean was nearly incoherent with the heat flooding his cold-blooded veins. The roof under him was warm from the sun and the man above him was warmer than most people he’s been in this position with.

The blue eyes bored into him, keeping him pinned in place as the warm hands around his wrists and cock were simultaneously removed.

Dean whined and whimpered from the loss of heat but the warm hands didn’t return. The look in those blue eyes was speculative for a moment then the guy stood up in one graceful move that hypnotized Dean further. 

The guy extended his hand out to Dean, and gritted out, “On your knees.”

Dean hoped this was going where he wanted because more than wanting that warm hand back on his cock, he wanted this guy’s cock in his mouth. Would it be as hot as he hoped it would be? 

He couldn’t wait to find out, so he lurched to his knees, extending a hand out to the guy who helped Dean position himself in front of him. 

The moment Dean was in position his pants were sliding down his thighs, leaving his hard, leaking cock exposed. 

Dean moved his hands to pull up his pants when the gravel voice commanded him yet again. “Hands behind your back.”

Obeying instantly, he forgot about his pants as his vision now included one huge fucking cock that he wanted to map with his hands and his tongue and his lips.

“I am going to fuck your face now.”

Dean barely understood what the guy was saying. All he knew was that he hadn’t been given permission to worship that gorgeous cock as he would like. And so, he just sat there, imagining running his hands on it, jacking it, kissing the length of it, shoving it into his mouth and down his throat and choking on it. 

Warm, gentle hands carded through his hair and that commanding gravel voice said, “Look at me.”

Dean reluctantly took his eyes off the gorgeous cock in front of him and made eye contact. 

Fuck, was it just his imagination or was there some sort of orange glow in the middle of those blue eyes?

“Good boy.” The pride that coursed through Dean at those two little words made him sit up and concentrate more on what the blue-eyed angel was saying. “Use your words,” he gritted out again. “Verbal permission is necessary before you can have what you want.”

Right. He did want the guy to fuck his face. There was nothing else he wanted right now except to have that cock rammed down his throat so far that he choked on it. 

“Please,” Dean pleaded with the blue-eyed man standing above him but only got a minute shake of the head. 

Right. He had to use his words or he wouldn’t get what he wanted. 

“Please, Sir.” That got him a pleased grunt from the man above him and a minute thrust of his hips towards Dean but nothing else. 

“Please, Sir. Would you fuck my face?” That got him a full blown smile, and God, but he was gorgeous when he smiled like that. Dean made it his life’s mission right then and there to make him smile like that from now on. 

“Good boy.” The blue-eyed man’s voice praised him again as he stepped further into Dean’s space and rubbed the head of his cock on Dean’s lips, smearing them with precome. Dean obeyed the silent command and opened his mouth, never breaking eye contact with the man. 

The guy instantly rammed his huge cock down Dean’s throat while Dean scrambled to keep up with the deep, hard thrusts. Dean held his own wrists tightly to stop himself from grabbing those hips, opened his mouth as wide as he could, tried to flatten his tongue along the hot cock now fucking his throat and kept his lips as tightly closed as possible.

The blue-eyed man was watching him take all he dished out with a satisfied air that made Dean feel like he had not only met expectations but that he was exceeding them. 

The pride of a job well done washed through him as he watched the man above him loose control. Eyes a bright swirling orange, red and yellow, hips moving erratically, hot cum shooting down Dean’s throat in spurts. Dean kept his tongue and mouth as they were, sucking down and swallowing around the now mostly immobile cock in his throat.

The guy gave him one last spurt of come then pulled out, gentle hands carding through his hair once and then stuffed his softened dick back into his pants. 

Dean stayed on his knees as the guy stumbled back towards the parapet of the roof before sliding down to sit, blue eyes still keeping him pinned in place. 

Dean knew he looked a mess, snot and tears and cum on his face, his hands still behind his back, on his knees, his cock out in the open for anyone who came up to the roof to see. 

He was just surprised no one had come looking for him yet. 

“Come here.” Blue eyes beckoned him closer but he still hadn’t been given permission to walk, so he scooted forward on his knees, his actions making the depths of the blue eyes orange again.

When he was in the man’s space, he was easily tugged into his lap and to his relief a warm hand immediately started to jack off his neglected cock. 

It only took a few jerks before he was coming all over his shirt and the other man’s hand. The guy jacked him through his aftershocks, until he cringed away from oversensitivity.

The guy let him go and tucked Dean’s head into his chest and slid his arms around his shoulders in a hug.

When he came back to himself, Dean pulled back to look into sated blue eyes. 

“What is your name?”

“Dean Winchester.” He was not gonna lie to someone who could make him feel the way this guy did.

The guy rested his forehead against Dean’s as he broke out into peals of laughter, each one sweeter than the last. 

Sure his confusion showed on his face, Dean leaned back once again and looked into blue eyes filled with amusement and joy.

“Castiel Novak, at your service.” And the guy did a fucking bow while still seated with Dean in his lap.

When his words finally penetrated the receding haze of his orgasm, Dean dived head first into the chest in front of him.

“Castiel Novak, the Phoenix Prince?” he mumbled but he was sure. The warmer than usual hands and body, the hot cock and cum down his throat, and the orange, red and yellow glow he saw in the guy’s eyes when he came.

Peals of laughter rang out again as Dean realized that his mother was going to kill him.

“The very same, Naga Prince,” Castiel said when he finally stopped laughing.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> In Hindu mythology, Garuda(phoenix) and Naga are immortal enemies.


End file.
